Garbage collection is a form of memory management associated with the reclamation of memory occupied by objects that are no longer in use. Computer systems typically have processes to implement garbage collection. However, these processes may fail resulting in the breakdown of memory management and memory that is entirely full, also referred to full garbage collection. Full garbage collection is particularly troubling because systems suffering from full garbage collection may appear to be operating as normal. In large computing environments, entire servers and/or nodes may achieve full garbage collection without other system issues arising to indicate an issue; other than, for example, a reduction in overall performance as a result of the decrease in memory. Further, identification and correction of full garbage collection in large operating environments is complex and time consuming. Moreover, costs or business losses associated with the decrease in performance as a result of full garbage collection, or near full garbage collection, can quickly mount even over short periods of time, particularly for large computing environments.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for the detection and correction of full garbage collection within a computing environment.